The Bet
by Bade87
Summary: Beck Oliver is a hot, cocky guy of the school and his friends bet him to ask out Jade West and of course he accepts being his usual self! After Jade finds out there's a huge fight between them two! Will he fall for her? Will they get back together? What will Beck do to get her back? Rated T! Bade! Review please! Thanks!


**The Bet**

Beck Oliver...The hottie of the school. The cocky one. The everyone wanted to go out with. The one who can get any girl in the blink of an eye. Him and his friends made a bet. If he can get Jade West to date him. He being his usual self accepted and said it was gonna be a piece of cake. Jade West was also one of the most popular girls in school except she wasn't cocky she wasn't nice either, but she wasn't going around getting guys and to be honest she has rejected 49 boys this school year. Jade knew how to express her feelings well, she is strong and there's on two people she actually trusts. Cat Valentine and Andre Harris. She can be a gank but that's because she know's what she's been through and she wasn't gonna let no one ruin that.

In Sikowitz's class Beck came over to her. "Hey!" He said to Jade. "What?" She asked annoyed. "Can i sit there?" "The seat is taken" She said "I don't see anyone seating there and it has no name" He said. "Why..Why bother to sit next to me if everyone knows Cat sits there?"Jade snapped at him. "I was just wondering if i can sit next to you and i am.." He said sitting "Fine but im not!" She said standing up and going to another chair. Ohmygod this is gonna be harder then i thought. In Sikowitz's class he gave them partners to write scripts as a project and the best one would get to choose actors and they will perform it in the black box theatre. Of course Sikowitz would put Beck and Jade together.

Beck POV..

I AM ONE LUCKY GUY! I'm so winning this bet. I'll date her for 3 days no longer then 7 days though dump her and continue my life. I can't last that long with the freak girl of the school that would ruin my reputation.

Days passed and Beck and Jade got a little close. Jade told him a few things about her no one but Cat knew. She didn't tell him her whole life story because she wasn't that dumb to let the jerk of the school know what she's been through. She just told him some exciting things like how she didn't have to audition to Hollywood Arts because she's done 3 movies 2 broadway shows commercials and short films. She told the principles to not let anyone know she was on these things because she didn't want to be what everyone talked about or the one everyone wanted to hang out with. Beck was shocked. He began to be nicer less cocky and was more interested in Jade's life. The time had come when Beck asked Jade out and she accepted. The had dated for 2 days.. Jade was talking to Cat and they found out some news..News that got Jade really angry Jade was so furious with Beck, he had no idea what was coming his way.

Jade's POV

We were about to go eat outside and i saw Beck and walked over to him. "You know i really thought you changed that you weren't that cocky boy that date's girls just to date them but i was wrong, and you know what i'm glad i found out this way cuz i did learn my lesson. I'm not one of those girls Beck and i know that for a fact you just liked the fact that you went to my house and found 10 paparazzi's waiting at my door to see "The Jade West's Boyfriend" taking pictures but you know what while you can get 20 girls all over you i can get probably half of the boys in this world but i know how to appreciate that" i said "no Jade i reall-" "Save it Beck i'm done with you i don't wanna hear it" I walked off throught the crowd of people with tears rolling down my cheeks. I never had anyone done this to her.

Beck's POV

I'm really screwed. We talked for about three weeks and i was starting to fall for her for real, it wasn't about the bet anymore. I didn't care about my reputation anymore i cared about my character and about how i just hurt a person and how many i have hurted in the past.

Jade's POV

I'm officially not trusting any guy ever again. All guys are the same. Jerks. Heartless idiots.

Beck's POV

It's 10 pm and i cant stand the thought of me being a jerk and now realizing it so i went to her house..She was asleep. Beck climbed the tree next to her room window and was standing in her balcony. He called her.. He saw that she looked at the phone and hung up so he knocked on the door. She looked at him. She got up and closed the curtains leaving him outside and went back to sleep. 2hrs later she woke up to go drink water and she checked to see if Beck had left and he was sleeping outside. "Beck!" She said soflty and he woke up, she sat next to him. "What time is it?" He asked "It's twelve" She said. "I'm sorry! I really do like you.. alot!" she smiled "Thanks! and i'm sorry i left you out here." She said. "it's ok" He said.."You're cold, come on!" She said "No i'm fine its okay" He said "Beck its freezing out here i can't just leave you out here" He smiled and went in. Beck was standing and Jade came to hug him. "Thanks... Why would you come here at this time?" She asked him. "Cuz i actually feel something that i didn't feel for any other girl.. i really needed to see you and apologize." He explained. They both leaned in slowly until their lips met. "I like you too.. the real you!" She said and he smiled. "So?" He asked "what?" "Please don't make me ask again" He said "Ohhhh... sure!" She said. "I'm gonna go" He said and kissed her cheek. "Hey!" He looked at her "Thanks!" She said and he smiled at her and walked out to the balcony and climbed down the tree.

4minutes later

**From: Beck**  
**To: Jade**

**=)**

**From: Jade**  
**To: Beck**

_dork._

**From: Beck**  
**To: Jade**

**:) what you doing?**

**From: Jade**  
**To: Beck**

_sitting on my bed texting you..._

**From: Beck**  
**To: Jade**

**go to sleep its late!**

**From: Jade**  
**To: Beck**

_i'm not tired... you home yet?_

**From: Beck**  
**To: Jade**

**yeah :) listen i'll see you tomorrow cuz i gotta do something important k?**

**From: Jade**  
**To: Beck**

_oh ok now i'm less important...?..._

**From: Beck**  
**To: Jade**

**no! babe please don't spoil it! i don't wanna tell you till tomorrow... ;)**

**From: Jade**  
**To: Beck**

_alright whatever good night i'm tired and school tomorrow_

* * *

**Next Day...**

Jade was at her locker getting books for her 4th period class when Beck walked up. "Heey!" He said hugging her. "I got you something" "What?" She said. Beck took out a ring with a black string tied around it and he put it around her neck. She looked down at it and touched it. "Thanks!" Jade said quietly almost in a whisper. " Your welcome" He said and kissed her. "well you too look happy!" Andre said. Jade looked up at Beck who had his hands around Jade's waist. "Yea we are" Beck said and Jade smiled. "Let's get to class..." Jade said and Beck and Jade walked to class hand in hand...

**Sorry i took long to upload this! I know the ending sucked but i had to end it and i had no idea how so there it is i hope you enjoyed it though! :)**

**-Yami**


End file.
